Mcfearless
by Nevertellinu
Summary: Casey McGee is the first female to attain a professional status in the history of skateboarding being best friends with Bam Margera was just a bonus, meeting the Jackass crew even more. M for swearing, alcohol, drug use, violence and sexual themes.


"Three, two.." A man gave the queue behind the camera pointed at a young woman in her twenties with beach waved blonde hair a loose funnel shirt wrapped around her waist sporting a black cami and a pair tight jeans ripped on the knees which were legibly ripped from too much skating and not bought from the store.

"My names Casey McGee and today I'll be teaching Johnny Knoxville how to skateboard... Well I'll try at least." She laughed now looking down at her board pressing her foot on the nose pressing her weight down the bowl and did a few aggros toward the opposite side lifting herself onto the edge planting a foot on it with her other foot still on the nose flipping the board over on her hand in short performing a can opener then slid back down returning to the other side of earning loud cheers from the crew.

"Shit man that was sick!" A young man about her age said giving her a high five. He was as tall as her with brunette hair, scruff forming on his chin donning ill fitting clothes that consisted of black.

"That definitely fucking scared Knoxville." He laughed looking over at an older man with dark hair wearing slacks with chuck Taylor's who was now walking towards them another camera on his tail.

"Hey my names Johnny." He greeted her with a smile even though he looked nervous as heck or probably he was hangover either way. He offered her hand "Casey." She smiled taking it feeling his cold nervous palm. "So you're going to be my teacher today?" He asked sounding sincere but at the same time like he didn't wanted to be there.

"Yup." She nodded slapping the deck under her arm where it said Mcgee her last name in the Baker font one of her sponsors.

"So how long have you been skating?" He asked like the length of her skill was assurance for him to not fall down on his face. He looked at her awaiting her a answer.

She saw this out his body through worst with her two friends Ryan and Bam by his side but it was clear that he didn't know how to ride a skateboard. He was obviously nervous because he knew he was going to fail miserably but he was known to be a yes man even if everyone tells him not to.

Casey looked over at Bam who had a huge smile on his face trying not to laugh. "Eleven years?" She estimated. She had meet Bam when she was seventeen four years after she went pro.

"Please tell me you're going to take it easy on me." Johnny said hoping she said yes looking like he still trying to recover from the last shenanigan they did.

"Nope." She retorted with a smirk it's not that she liked to see him hurt it wasn't her fault that everyone else did.

"I was afraid you'd say that." He admits looking over at Bam with a tired expression on his face.

"Well let's get this over shall we?" Johnny asks she looked at him for a second not believing how persistent this guy was even though he was scared out of his mind she just smiled . "Good luck." Bam said in his famous tone and laughed handing Johnny a helmet.

The two walked over a flat surface away from anything hazardous since Casey wanted to do something easy before they slid down a vert or something plus the director; Jeff. Wanted a lot of footage of Johnny falling. If they decided to send Johnny down a rail or half pipe it would be the first in last footage of the day since he would probably end up In a stretcher within seconds. Baby steps they thought

Casey placed her board on the ground beside Johnny taking a glimpse of him before stepping on the board. His eyebrows crunched together along with the rest of his face. "We'll Ollie first since this was the first trick I learned."

"And how old where you then?" He asked his hands in his pockets looking pretty serious as he watched her.

"Ten."

He just sighed making Casey laugh. "So this is what you have to do. Set your dominant foot on the middle and the other on the tail of the board. " She informed as she showed him so. "Then you have to press your toes on the tail and remember bend your knees feel the tension built up think of it as a spring as you press on the tail slide your other foot on the nose so it lifts the board." Casey slammed her toes on the tail as she did so sliding her foot on the nose her knees still bent lifting the board and herself at least a half a meter off the ground.

"Now you try." She smiled gesturing at his board pretty interested if she would be a good teacher but them again Johnny might be a bad pupil.

"Well here goes." He took a deep breath looking at his feet if it was correct. "You made it look so easy." He adds nervously laughing before slamming his heel on the tail bring it up vertically but forgetting his other foot as soon as it came up he pressed his other foot down still on the middle and since his balance was horrible to begin with the board slid away from him causing Johnny to fall immediately making everyone burst out laughing.

"Shit." He cursed picking himself up.

"You okay?" Casey asked the only concerned one apparently as she helped him up.

"Let me do that again." Johnny said licking his lips sounding more determined than earlier.

"Really? Okay here." She said pushing her deck with her foot. "Thanks." He flashed her a smile, a warmer smile looking more confident like the man she seen on T.V.

Johnny placed his feet like how Casey thought him how and this time he just kicked on the tail once or twice awkwardly his whole body straight his arms trying to balance making everyone laugh all before he pressed on the nose as he landed on the floor making the opposite side of the board fly up causing him to fall on his side thankfully he caught himself before he fell on the ground.

The cameras span away for a moment to focus on the others laughing hardly like anyone's gut might blow up any moment.

"Third times the charm I can feel it." Casey said now teasing him she was actually starting to find this amusing and Johnny didn't mind at all it was his way of him showing hospitality though he was looking frustrated now determined to land the trick.

"I'm getting the hang of it... I can feel it." He replied walking over where the board rolled and stepped on it looking like all the fright left his body. Johnny pressed his toes on tail and slid his other one slightly but still it made the board jump lifting off the ground by an inch and landing back on the floor sloppyly trying to balance himself flapping his arms like a baby bird trying to fly for the first time.

Everyone cheered loudly with a few laughter in the background. "You did it!" Casey threw her hands up running towards Johnny lifted her up in celebration spinning her off the ground. "That didn't even come up the ground." He laughed as the others came running towards them throwing themselves at Johnny making them fall to the ground laughing.

"What's next?" He asked sounding excited.

"The vert ramp." Jeff shouted behind camera ripping the smile of Johnny's face like a ban-aid.

And sadly this one didn't had practice rounds they wanted him to go down straight away wanting to catch the pure moment of him sliding down the vert. They could never fake that and thought it would be hilarious but Casey wanted to ease Johnny even a little like seeing her zoom down the vert would give him the confidence that he'd at least make it to the bottom.

Casey ran up the steeps leading to the vert clutching her board under her arm as Bam followed with his then behind him was Knoxville dragging his feet up the stairs.

"You heard of the Xgames before?" Bam asked Johnny who was now getting strapped into knee pads.

"Yeah why? You planning to sign me up?" Johnny asked sarcastically.

"No ones gonna fucking sponsor you man..." He replied with a laugh imaging the worst companies that might be willing to sponsor him. " Well she won gold for doing vert in the first xgames so you're in good hands." Bam bragged gesturing to Casey who looked embarrassed.

She just smiled awkwardly now resting her board on the ground Bam on the other hand stood next to Johnny patting his back which Johnny returned by hitting him in the crotch turning the tables around getting the last laugh but hey it was still early. Johnny had a lot of time to still fall on his face.

Casey shook her head at the two awaiting for Bam to get up. "Ready?" Bam stood beside her now dropping his board his hand clutching his crotch. "Fuck gimme a minute." He groaned trying to pull himself together.

"Ladies first." He said said catching his breath trying to play it cool.

"If you say so." She shrugged pressing on the nose of the board. Casey zoomed down the vert her knees stretched feet firmly on the grip tape she bended her legs as the board flew up the coping resting the front of the board on it doing a jerking motion nailing a blunt to fakie effortlessly. On the opposite side Bam came fast towards her on his board changing sides nailing a illusion flip as he came back down.

Casey speeded up preparing herself as she pushed off the vert again throwing her weight up before tucking in her hand on the deck as she used her hand to come back down performing a frontside invert flashing her pink deck. While on the other hand Bam was half way on the opposite side making his way on the ledge grinding his board on it's middle now leaning his foot on the nose but before he could shift his other foot on the tail he twisted his legs resulting him falling off the board sliding down the the vert.

She smirked as she was already speeding down the floor. She bended her legs and kicked ollieing over him into an impossible earning a cheer from the crowd and a few laughs.

"Show off!" Bam shouted playfully still lying on the ground pointing at her.

"I swear Bam one of these days might just bust your face." She told him laughing clutching her skateboard under her arm.

Casey helped her friend up then looked over to Johnny who was now towering over them his board on the coping the nose lifted as he had his foot on the tail. She flashed him a smile and a thumbs up before pulling Bam to the side.

Johnny awaited for his queue and pressed his foot on the nose letting his weight fall... on the ground. A loud bang echoed as he landed onto the floor landing head first thankfully he was wearing a helmet.

Everyone now sported either a shock or worried expression on their faces no one dared to laugh but they were relieved that he was moving.

Johnny laid on the ground groaning and cursing looking like the wind got knocked out of him twisting and turning.

"Fuck." He sat up slightly then laid back again.

"Shit..." Casey walked over to him shaking her head as he slightly kneed down with Bam behind her who had his hands over his mouth wide eyed couldn't do anything but swear. "Fuckkkkk."

"I'm alright." He announced throwing his fists into the air deserving the round of applause from his friends.

"You okay?" Casey asked ignoring the fact that obviously he wasn't but what else could she say. He turned his head to look at her and flashed her a smile. "That was nothing." He told her with a wink. He was lying flat on the ground maybe surfing from a concision but he still tried to charm her pants off. "I've had worse." He adds now with a smirk.

Two medics now came rushing toward them a stretcher in tow. "Mister Clapp can you get up?" One asked lowering himself next to Johnny. "Yup." He says slowly sitting up by grabbing at Casey's knee. She absentmindedly clasped her hand under his arm worrying that he might fall back. "I'm seeing starts man." Johnny laughed like it was nothing at all and obviously everyone was used to it by now.

The medics helped Johnny get up to his feet and ushered him towards the ambulance awaiting outside.

"He'll be alright right? I fell like that was my fault." Casey let out pulling herself to her feet.

"Yeah knoxville can take anything... No wonder he gets paid more." Bam joked watching Johnny get carried into the back of the ambulance.

Casey started blankly Johnny now getting checked by the medics before he caught her eye a warm smile growing his face Casey mirroring it. "He grows on you doesn't he."


End file.
